Vanessa did 50 jumping jacks at night. Umaima did 21 jumping jacks in the morning. How many more jumping jacks did Vanessa do than Umaima?
Solution: Find the difference between Vanessa's jumping jacks and Umaima's jumping jacks. The difference is $50 - 21$ jumping jacks. $50 - 21 = 29$.